


4. Nightmare

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Self-Esteem Issues, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan’s biggest fear is Deceit, so it’s not surprising that he has a nightmare about him. Virgil helps him to come to terms with it.





	4. Nightmare

_“Ah, Logan… Everybody’s_ favourite _character…” Deceit sneered as he circled the logical side, forcing Logan’s hand over his mouth. “Everybody just_ loves _you.”_

_Logan couldn’t focus. He feel himself grow panicked. He was his words… His words were a part of him, and Deceit took them away. His eyes burned with unshed tears as he tried to focus on breathing._

_“The others_ would _notice if you were gone.” Deceit chuckled, “They_ love _you.”_

_Logan longed to speak, to move, to do anything to fight the deceitful side. They did love him… didn’t they?_

_“I don’t know, Logan… Do they? You_ aren’t _too much hassle, you_ don’t _show too much emotion, and you_ don’t _talk too much.”_

_Logan wanted to scream, to cry out in fear and in panic and in pure rage because how dare Deceit try and convince him that the others don’t care about him, when they only just got him to believe they did…_

_“Of_ course _they care.” Deceit smirked, tracing Logan’s cheek with a gloved finger. “Because you_ matter _.”_

* * *

Logan shot up with a scream, clutching at his covers as he looked around the room for any indication that the dark side had been there. Once he was certain he hadn’t been there, and that it was just a fabrication of merged memories and fears, he threw his covers back and clambered out of bed, panting heavily as he choked back a sob.

With a sudden yelp, Logan fell to the ground, the floor being far lower than he remembered. It wasn’t until he looked down at his hands that he realised he’d regressed again, the nightmare being the likely cause. With a choked cry, Logan picked himself up and ran to his bedroom door, throwing it open and running out into the corridor.

He wanted to run to Patton, to hug him and be hugged back and feel all his fear and anxiety fade away until he was certain he was safe in Patton’s arms, but… he couldn’t shake the irrational fear that Deceit might be disguising himself as Patton, that Patton wasn’t even real, that he was just Deceit, but he knew Patton was real, didn’t he? Patton was real… surely he was!

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…”

Logan gasped as he felt himself being picked up. What if it was Deceit? He cried harder, kicking violently in an attempt to shake himself out of his predicament.

“L! L, it's okay! I got you! It’s me, it’s Virgil!”

“Firgil…?” Logan stopped struggling, finally looking up at the side who’d grabbed him. “I-I’m sowwy…”

“Hey, no, don’t be sorry… You got nothing to be sorry for…” Virgil whispered, holding Logan close. Logan rest his head on Virgil’s shoulder as he absentmindedly fiddled with the string of Virgil’s hoodie, trying to stop himself from crying. “Your anxiety is super high right now, Lo… I heard you scream, so I came to check on you.”

“I-I had an unsettling sewies of images fabwicated from memowies and fears to make me beliefe I am expewiencing a-a situwation which I find unsettling and haf nefer expewienced…”

“You had a nightmare. That’s okay, everyone has nightmares.” Virgil smiled, rubbing Logan’s back. “Do you wanna go back in your room?”

“No…” Logan sniffed. “Your woom…”

“You know we can’t do that, L…”

“Do not leafe me…” Logan whimpered, clinging to Virgil’s hoodie with a death grip. “Pwease, I-I will be good! I won’t cwy anymore and I-I will be qwiet! I pwomise!”

“Logan-!”

“I do not want Deceit to get me!” Logan burst into tears once more. “Pwease… I-I am scawed…”

“Hey, Deceit’s not gonna get you, I promise.” Virgil whispered. “You’re allowed to cry, it’s okay.”

“B-but…”

“He’s not gonna get you, L. I’m gonna make sure of it.” Virgil held Logan tighter as he carried him through to the living room. “Let’s go to the living room, okay? We can watch Big Hero 6 until you’re calm, and I’ll stay with you and keep Deceit away.”

“But…”

“I don’t know what Deceit said to you in your nightmare, but whatever he said, however he said it, it wasn’t true.” Virgil assured him, sitting with him on the couch and flicking the TV on. “It’s just your insecurities talking to you in a way that’ll make them heard, through something you fear.”

“But that is iwwogical…”

“I know, but it just happens.” Virgil sighed as Big Hero 6 filled the screen. Logan shuffled closer to Virgil.

“Firge… Do you… like me?”

“Nope.” Virgil smiled. “I love you. We all do.”

* * *

Roman and Patton didn’t mention the sight they stumbled upon that morning: Logan asleep against Virgil in his child form, while Virgil curled around him protectively.

Roman definitely didn’t take a few photos.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan and Roman :)


End file.
